


L is for: Legolas & Leo Fitz & Leonard McCoy

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy finished college, Doctor Lewis, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Trek References, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy dimension hops - again<br/>and<br/>Darcy hooks up with Coulson's team to make nice<br/>and<br/>AU Darcy joins Starfleet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> This entire chapter is dedicated to Amyliana because I was thinking of just leaving this alphabet at letter K (cruel, I know, but it's been a busy summer) and she (I'm assuming you're a she, sorry)got all mushy and motivatey and got me to continue writing Darcy alphabet soup! So thank you.  
> Also I just started doctor who, so expect some of that in here as well.

This is for you, [Amyliana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyliana/pseuds/Amyliana)

     Darcy hated leaving Jane alone in the lab. She would undoubtedly forget that she has human needs to attend to (ie. sleeping, eating, peeing) and end up cranky and break something.

     This is why Darcy was glad she walked in right as Jane's sleeping face slammed onto the "ON" button of the interdimensionary portal. In the next few seconds that passed, Darcy vividly recalled the times she actually volunteered to test Jane's science things. She traveled to Asgard, 1920's New York, a weird parallel universe with faeries and pixies, but she'd never jumped without sufficient testing and gear.

     Until today. 

     She shoved Jane out of the way and in the process got sucked into the portal, not knowing where she was going or when.

* * *

     When she woke up, she took stock of herself, clothes still on ( _check_ ,) still breathing ( _check_ ,) soulmark still on back of calf ( _check._ )

     She was in a lush forest, it was slightly warm and she was feeling a little overdressed in her sweater, tshirt, leggings, scarf, and boots, so she tied her sweater around her waist and followed the trail she seemed to be on.

     Until she heard the singing. Beautiful, melodic, joyous, haunting voices. They pierced her ears sharply but the sounds were so lovely, and she followed them through the trees and into a clearing, where she found a most curious sight.

     Dozens of tall, beautiful people dancing and feasting in some sort of celebration, but once they caught sight of her the celebration was over and weapons were drawn.

     "Who are you, to disturb the King's name-day feast?" a redheaded woman(alien?) asked.

     "Darcy Lewis, Doctor of medicine," she figured that would slightly calm them, maybe they knew that you never shoot a medic, even if he's on the opposing side.

     Gasps erupted around her, and a tall (she was being redundant, they were all tall) blonde man strode forward from the back and stood before her, eyeing her as if to make her speak. So she did, and she stuck her hand out for a shake.

     "Darcy Lewis, and you might be?" Instead, he placed gentle, fragile kisses on the knuckles of her right hand, and knelt before her.

     "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and you are my chosen." More gasps. Darcy even gasped. A princely soulmate. Damn, she deserved this after all she lived through.

     "Prince... Okay... So where is Mirkwood? Am I in Asgard? Am I on Earth? Is this Poughkeepsie?" Obviously they didn't get her Supernatural joke, so probably not American. Most likely not from Earth.

     "Mirkwood forest is in Middle Earth, the realm in which we all live. Are you from another?"

     "Realm? I'd say this is more of an alternate reality, or maybe a separate universe. I know and can name all nine realms, but it's lovely to meet you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, are you human?"

     A melodious laugh erupted from his chest. A chest that tapered to a thin waist. And those arms... Wait... He was talking.

     "I am an elf, my Darcy. Shall I assume you are human?" She nodded. "Well, I think we need to acquaint ourselves. Father," he called, and explained to the most beautiful man Darcy had ever seen that he'd met his "chosen" (he was a bit surprised about her species, but he was okay with it. Apparently medicinal people were highly respected among the elves,) and planned to take her to see the palace. Darcy hoped that was a euphemism, she was all about tradition, and she never believed the tales, but sometimes the bond between soulmates was so strong they would mate right there on the spot. Darcy was almost at that stage.

* * *

     He actually did show her the palace. And what a palace it was, all nature and power and beauty. But Darcy was growing impatient.

     "Legolas, where is your mark, if you don't mind me asking."

     "Right there," he placed two fingers on the small of Darcy's back, and she blushed, thinking of the position they would have to be in for their marks to touch so that the bond would appear.

     "And yours?"

     "The back of my calf." He flushed very prettily, she noticed.

     "Miss Darcy, I hate to be presumptuous, but I cannot control myself around you, would you prefer to find somewhere more comfortable to... acquaint ourselves?" His eyes glinted mischievously and she followed him up winding wooden staircases to a room.

     She couldn't describe the room, she was too busy being kissed senseless by her elf prince soulmate. Her elf prince soulmate. Her soulmate was an elf prince. Her. Darcy Lewis. Medical doctor Darcy Lewis who was demoted to scientist wrangler extraordinaire. God, she was lucky. And you know what, he was such a great kisser, she couldn't even worry about the fact that she was probably never going back to Jane. 

     And when he took her to bed, she forgot about home altogether, but they would talk about it after, she would tell him about the man of iron and the lightning god, and he would tell her about the Dwarf king under the mountain who had passed on and his meeting with the ranger Strider, and they would bond, and fall in love, and Darcy hoped their kids looked like him because he was a beautiful shining light in her life and she wanted to be reminded of it every day.

 


	2. Darcy + Leo FItz

     Darcy knew Coulson was alive, or at least sent instructions to SHIELD before he died. The mark on her left asscheek (yeah, fuck you Fate, real mature) read "Are you Coulson's new liaison?" To which Darcy knew she would reply: "Bitch, I was his liaison before he died." Because she was. She lived with the Avengers, still did, and liaised with SHIELD. Then SHIELD fell, so Darcy wondered constantly about who she was liaising with in the future.

     She didn't have to wait long after the whole Steve/Bucky incident in DC. She'd been emailing with a Melinda May (CALM DOWN DARCY, IT'S ONLY ONE OF THE MOST BADASS WOMEN IN SHIELD. YOU CAN BE COOL) about liaising with Coulson's new undercover team to help them enlist the Avengers (they better not have their hopes up, Cap could hold a grudge, he was good at waiting.)

     That was how she found herself on a bus (not really a bus, more of a super cool jet plane thing) walking around with Melinda May and Skye (Quake, on the Avenger's list) and on the way to Coulson's office. Boy, did she have a bone to pick with him.

     "Miss Lewis-" 

     "Phillip J Coulson. Can you explain to me how after extensive research I assume, and then paperwork having to be filled out, and then you DIED, I still didn't get my iPod back?" Coulson smiled, he'd missed Darcy. He tossed her her iPod and laughed when she started cooing to it. "Now, down to business," and she launched herself at him in a ferocious hug. "Next time you die, DC, you better text me first or I'll kill you."

     Hugs were exchanged as well as phone numbers so Darcy could keep in touch without having to travel to them, or vice versa. Her preliminary visit over, she exited the bus via the scenic route, passing the living quarters, kitchen, and laboratory. (A lab on a plane. Jane would love it.) FitzSimmons were at work... Well just Simmons, Darcy couldn't see the young male scientist anywhere, but she heard from Pepper and Tasha that he was cute, and Darcy was searching for him. And then she bumped right into him and the poor guy fell over with a grunt. When he stood, Darcy was about to comment on his adorableness but he beat her to it.

     "Are you Coulson's new liaison?" 

     "Bitch, I was his liaison before he died," yes! And Darcy nails the delivery, sassy hip drop included with raised eyebrow. "I thought about going for 'Bitch, I might be,' but I didn't want to sound too Nick Fury, you feel me?" Fitz... Leo? Yeah, Leo was staring at her wide eyed and in awe.

     "You're... ah... You're..." he fiddled with the piece of machinery in his hands and it looked like the big guy behind him was about to help him out but Darcy could figure it out.

     "Your soulmate? Gorgeous? Jane Foster's babysitter?" He nodded and smiled. Big guy laughed.

     "Looks like she's got it covered, you don't need me anymore, Turbo," Leo laughed and shrugged. He was so cute.

     "Are you on your way? I could show you around."

     "No, May neglected to show me anything, why don't we start with the kitchen? I'm thirsty," when he offered his arm she was so charmed she couldn't resist giving him a peck on the cheek. And when he blushed so prettily, she couldn't help but ask... "So, where's your mark?"

     "My left hip, and yours?" She could only imagine where their marks would have to meet for them to bond, and with a wicked smile she answered him.

     She loved making him blush. 


	3. Darcy + Leonard McCoy

     Darcy was a graduating student at Starfleet academy along with her roommate Jane Foster, an science major (something fancy about astro-something or other.) She'd kept mostly to herself and her small friend group (Jane, Tasha the weapons specialist, Steve who was training to be a Captain, and Clint who specialized in long range weaponry and ship engineering.) 

     So, it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't met her soulmate yet. She knew she would though, and soon. She got assigned to the USS Enterprise under Captain Jim Kirk (one of Darcy's few other friends, they'd had quite a bit of fun... if you catch my drift.) Which meant that she had to be around Spock and other aliens. She didn't have a problem with it, Tasha was something different, but Darcy thought it rude to ask. There was no way the woman was that badass and just a human. Whatever, so she's flying along with Jim and the crew and it's so hard to meet everyone on a ship that big. But, since Jim is her friend, her first choices are his friends.

     Uhura was easy, they instantly bonded about how much Jim annoyed them. 

     Spock was a harder shell to crack. But, when she put on a bit of her southern charm, he softened up to her. They were becoming chess buddies. 3D chess that is, but they were working on making a proper wizard's chess set, Harry Potter was a favorite of both of theirs.

     Leonard was the hardest. The first thing she said to him was "So Jim's best friend and Jim's other best friend finally meet. That sounds like a bad joke." and he just ignored her constantly. But she would not be deterred. She constantly brought him coffee or tea, she wasn't sure if he liked it. When they were on shore leave, she saw him at a bar nearby. Turns out they lived in the same state. How about that.

     "Gonna talk to me today?" On the edge of giving up, Darcy sipped at her rum and coke, tapping her fingernail on the bar to a soft drumbeat in her head. She supposed it got into his head as well because he finally looked at her. He was a bit tipsy, she could tell, but maybe it would loosen his tongue.

     "I don't ignore you because I don't like you. I ignore you because I'm too old for you." She dropped her drink on the bar and stared at the strange man in front of her.

     "Are you joking?" He looked ready to protest, but she plowed through. "Are you actually joking? God, if you don't like me and you don't want to be my soulmate, why didn't you just reject me?" She huffed and watched as his eyes hardened.

     "Does this look like a face that jokes about that kind of thing? Honestly how you didn't notice, I don't know. It's been right in front of you-"

     "But you hid it from me! Don't you make this look like it's my fault mister!" She poked his chest and he laughed sardonically.

     "Well it kinda is, Darlin."

     "And it's kinda yours as well." When he just eyed her with one eyebrow raised, she sighed and continued. "Where is your mark? If we bond, yours is going to meet my mark, so let's see."

     With a roll of his eyes he showed her the two sentences, one on the palm of his right hand, and one he pointed to was in the center of his torso.

     "Well mine are on the center of my back and on my tits. Wonder how that would work," when imaginations run wild with unresolved sexual tension and a new soulmate discovery, the two eyed eachother up and made the decision quickly.

     "Meet me at the Holiday Inn on Main."

 

     Their night was rushed and passionate but they didn't bond, not yet. The had things to talk about first. Like their future on the ship, Leo's daughter, etc.

     But in that moment, they were just two souls finally connecting.


End file.
